Team 15
by Wozza33
Summary: a new team graduates from the konoha academy, quickly the genin will have to learn how to deal with the life of a ninja.
1. Beginning

Hey this is my first fic in a really long time so this is like my homecoming story. is tht wot it would be called??? who knows. anyway enjoy :)

* * *

The sound of birds chirping filled the morning air, the smell of a new morning roamed. Three new graduates from the academy waited on a small bridge over a lake waiting for their Jounin instructor.

"Aw man why did we have to get up this early?" the only male of the three whined. He had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing entirely black, shirt, jeans, shoes and fingerless gloves.

"Geez you've been complaining all morning about this Katashi" His sister whined back at him. She had longer black hair and red eyes, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue shorts.

"Shut up Akira!" He quickly snapped back at her.

"How did i get stuck with the Tarlek twins" the third and quietest of the three said under her breath. she wasn't born in konoha like the rest of the people at the academy, she originally came from the hidden mist village and was already tought some ninja techniques before she moved to konoha, which was three months ago, which is why she graduated so quickly. she had tied back red hair with brown eyes. she was wearing a long blue coat with black jeans.

"Hey i heard that Misaki!" Katashi yelled at her.

"I dont care" she quickly replied. Just then a tall Jounin appeared before them, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a regular jounin uniform.

"My name is Shou, i am your instructor, how about you all introduce yourselves....starting with you." he pointed at Katashi.

"Well theres not much to tell really, my name is Katashi" at this point he sat on the bridge railings "im from the Tarlek clan, i've wanted to be a ninja since as long as i can remember, not much else to say really. OH! and the ugly brat next to me is my twin sister" Akira then pushed Katashi into the lake.

"Well....um....i guess you're next" Shou said trying not to laugh.

"Well my name is Akira and that bozo is my twin brother." Katashi climbed out of the lake with a look of pure anger directed to his sister.

"OK moving on, you're next." There was a momentary pause before Misaki spoke.

"Well my name is misaki, i am originally from the hidden mist village, i moved here three months ago after my parents never came back from a mission, so i was moved here with my aunt." Katashi ran past her and tackled his sister to the floor, Shou seperated the both of them. "I have no idea how those two graduated.

After the introductions Shou took his three new students to the forrest surrounding konoha.

"OK now for our first excercise we're gonna play a game of hide and seek, but it'll be a alitle different to how you played as kids. You have five minutes to hide anywhere in this forrest, then i will come search for you, but i will be using two shadow clones, and if we catch you we will tie you to the trees, and if you are tied to a tree you will be sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!" Katashi yelled "How do you expect the three of us to out smart a jounin!"

"Let me finish, you can use any trick you want to not get caught, fight if you have to, just dont allow yourselves to get tied to a tree, You have one hour to survive. now go!" With that said the three students scattered.

Half an hour went by and none of the students got caught, Katashi was hiding in a tree while his sister was jumping from branch to branch and accidentally collided with her brother which made them fall to the floor below.

"Geez what the hell akira!" he shouted at his sister.

"Well how unfortunate" Katashi turned around to see the very person he was trying to avoid, both him and his sister sprung to their feet and backed away slowly, until they bumped into another Shou. Katashi tried to jump to a branch but his instructor grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground, his sister attempted a quick kick at the jounin but was blocked.

"Akira i think we're screwed" as he said this a large amount of water attacked Shou and Misaki grabbed both the tarlek twins and made a break for it

"I was hoping on using that later, now i've exhaisted myself saving the both of you" she complained to herself, just then another Shou appeared infront of them. "You've gotta be kidding me, urgh i cant take this" Katashi lunged for the jounin instructor but was easily shoved aside, Akira lunged straight after her brother and managed to land a hit which made the shadow clone disperse. The three students run away from the scene as soon as they can.

"How long is left?" Akira asked

"About 3 minutes, wow this is in the bag, we've done i-" Katashi was hit in the leg by something, when he looked down he could see a chakra rope around his legs "Hold crap" Shou was on the branch above him, holding the other end of the rope.

"Fire style, Phoenix fire jutsu!" Akira fired off six fireballs at the intructor, he jumped to another branch to dodge the fireballs but was shocked to find Katashi jumped to the same branch to intercept him, this made Shou quickly jump to another branch.

"Now or never Fire style, grand fireball jutsu" Katashi released a huge fireball towards an airbourne Shou who countered it with his own, much larger fireball jutsu. Misaki jumped towards Katashi to push him out of the way of the fireball but in her attempt her leg got burnt from the blast.

"Time up"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed tht first little chapter, i'll try and update as much as possible


	2. First encounters

Hey guys! i hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Im sorry it took me so long to add this chapter, i've had things to do, people to see and places to be

Anyway enjoy! :)

* * *

It was six AM and Katashi was sitting on the ledge of his window, just watching the turn of night into day. The reason he was up so early was because he couldn't wait for his teams first practice session after passing their exam.

He was awake most of the night thinking about how close he was to getting tied to the tree and getting sent back to the academy, he seemed to think that he probably wouldnt have got sent back to the academy but what if he would have been. Although his sister was overly pleased at dinner the previous night he could barely eat, the thought of nearly failing made him feel sick. He couldnt help but wonder since genin teams had to have three members, if he had failed would his sister and Misaki have gotten sent back also, he also thought maybe thats the only reason she saved him and his sister earlier in the exam.

Misaki was just waking up to the annoying sound of her alarm, the first thought she had in her head as she woke was "oh great, Tarlek twins." she didnt seem too pleased with her team mates, although she was alittle impressed with their skills that they showed towards the end of the exam, but there was no way she was going to let them know.

One thing that she finds annoying about them is their upbeat attitude, but even she noticed how uncharacteristically down the male Tarlek seemed after the exam, she expected him to be joining his sister in the over enthused celebrations. "maybe he realises how useless he is" she said to herself as she got dressed for the day ahead.

"katashi wake up!" Akira was yelling at her brother from the other side of his bedroom door, not knowing that he isnt in his room. "Fine be late you lazy loser!" She shouted before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Akira where is your brother?" her mother asked as she popped her bread in the toaster.

"He's still asleep." she replied back in an annoyed tone. "Anyway im just waiting for this bread to toast itself before i head out for practice." The mere realisation that she was going to be having her first practice session as a ninja just made her begin to dance until her toast was finished, at that moment she grabbed it and left for the practice grounds her instructor told her to go to.

Katashi was already at the practice grounds, he has been for a few hours now, he was just training some taijutsu on some logs that were sticking out of the ground, unknown to him was that Shou had been watching him for about fourty minutes or so. "Wow katashi im surprised your here so early." Hearing the voice of his instructor Katashi stopped what he was doing and looked at the tree the jounin was standing in.

"Well i was anxious for practice." he said to his instructor, it was a lie, just from the look on Katashis face Shou could tell it was something else.

"Katashi whats wrong?" Shou asked. Katashi tried to come up with things to say, but everytime he opened his mouth the words never came out, until he decided to speak the truth.

"After the exam yesterday, i, well i just felt like a failure. I know we passed but you nearly had me at the end and i just keep thinking about how close i was to being sent back to the academy, and if the other two would have been sent back with me i wouldnt have been able to look them in the eye again. I just dont want to fail, especially if that failure means my team mates failing as well." What Katashi didn't know was that Misaki was actually at the grounds, but when she realised that him and Shou was talking she decided to hide behind a tree. She heard every word.

"Katashi no one wants to fail at anything, but theres no point in stressing over it." Shou said trying to cheer up his pupil.

"What the hell are you doing here!! i thought you was asleep!" Akira shouted after she realised her brother was already at the practice grounds. At this point Misaki decided to make her entrance.

"Geez why are you tarleks so loud." She complained as she walked in trying to look not bothered about anything.

"Well i guess everyones here, how about we get started." Shou said to his students.

* * *

The first practice session of team 15 was over and Katashi was walking through Konoha just thinking about some of the stuff Shou was teaching them. As he was walking he could smell something which just made him realise how hungry he was since he skipped breakfast. He walked to a stall with chairs that had two people working on the other side of the bench, one was an old man and the other was a young brown haired lady. He thought they seemed friendly enough so he decided to ask what they was cooking since it smelled so good. "Excuse me" This instantly got the pairs attention. "What is it that you're cooking, it smells really good." The old man suddenly let out a huge laugh.

"This is a ramen stall" He replied while laughing. Katashi looked alittle puzzled.

"Whats ramen?" This question silenced the old man.

"Im under the impression that you have never had ramen before." Katashi still looked puzzled "well since im such a nice guy, i'll get you a bowl of ramen, free of charge since you're obviously a first time customer. take a seat."

"Wow that is really nice of you, thank you." Katashi said in a really grateful tone of voice, it didnt take long for a bowl of ramen to appear infront of him. Katashi was abit warey as he was taking his first bite of his first ramen noodle. His eyes lit up as the ramen noodle made its way down his throat "this is really good." Katashi said this with a big smile on his face, the first time hes smiled today, While he was eating his ramen he got to talking to the young woman, talking about how he just graduated and such, she really seemed to take an interest in what he was saying and she also had interesting stories to tell to Katashi.

Katashi was eating away at his ramen when four people sat down on the other side of the stall, one wore a bright orange jumpsuit with blonde hair, one wore a blue shirt with white shorts, he had black hair, there was a girl who had pink hair with red attire. The fourth was much older than the other three, he had silver spiked hair, wore the same clothes as Shou and had his forehead protector covering one of his eyes. Katashi instantly thought to himself that he must have been the instructor of the other three. He overheard them talking about missions and such, well he couldnt not hear it since the blonde kid was so loud.

After awhile the jounin turned to Katashi, noticing how young he looked and his headband. Katashi knew that he was staring at him but he just ignored it as he finished his ramen. "Hey are you one of the new graduates?" the jounin asked. This took Katashi by surprise which made him abit slow to answer.

"Yes i am" he answered while looking alittle puzzled. "Why?"

"Just asking a question, anywa-" before he could finish what he was saying the orange jumpsuit wearing kid shouted towards him.

"Hey! how dare you disrespect Kakashi sensei with a stupid question like that!" This made the black haired kid stare at the blonde one with an odd look and the pink haired girl punched the blonde kid in the back of the head.

"Naruto dont be so rude!" From this outburst Katashi learned that the jounins name was kakashi and the blonde kid was name naruto.

"just ignore them, they're always like this" the jounin said "who is your jounin instructor?" Katashi was thinking to himself what was with all the questions.

"Shou" he answered back, this seemed to raise an eye brow from the seemingly one eyed jounin. "You know him?"

"Quite well, infact tomorrow my team will be joining your team in a training session tomorrow." Just the mention of this made all four genins eyes widen. Just shortly Akira showed up.

"This is where you are Katashi, mum needs you at home." She grabbed her brothers arm and dragged him away. As the twins were leaving Katashi still had time to say, see you tomorrow i guess, Akira turned to her brother and asked "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

* * *

I hope this chapter was satisfactory. I will update as soon as i can.


	3. Team 7 vs Team 15

It was the second day of practice for team 15, and this session was involving team 7, Katashi met this team the day before when experiencing his first taste of ramen. Both teams were at the training grounds. the two jounins were discussing with eachother while the two genin teams got to know eachother.

"Whats with the orange?" Katashi asked the blonde genin.

"Whats with the black?" he asked back.

"Damn didnt expect that did you huh! bro!!" Akira said trying to taunt her brother.

"What abunch of losers" Misaki complained to herself.

"Yeah i dont know how you deal with two losers" the black haired ninja from the other team said to her, she didnt know that he was leaning on the other side of the tree she was leaning on.

"What is that loser girl doing talking to my Sasuke!" the pink haired genin shouted.

"Geez Sakura not everyone is after him, he's nothing special." As the blonde genin finished that sentence Sakura hit him on the head.

"Naruto dont be so stupid!"

The two jounins decided to break up the "getting to know eachother" session to inform the genins what they would be doing today.

"Well me and Kakashi have been discussing what to do for this training session, we thought it would be best to hav three sparring matches between the six of you." Shou informed the genins.

"WHAT!! we ahve been genins way longer than they haave, we could beat them easy!" Naruto screamed at the jounins.

"Prove it today then." Kakashi said, this made naruto stop in his tracks. "Ok i think we'll start off with.....Sakura and Akira."

Sakura and Akira looked at eachother before stepping infront of the jounins then faced eachother. Kakashi gave the word to begin.

Akira straight away used fire element: phoenix fire jutsu to fire off 3 fire balls at Sakura, she dodged all three of them and ran towards Akira to throw a punch at close range, Akira blocked the punch and kneed Sakura in her gut then spin kicked her in the face which sent Sakura to the ground.

"Come on Sakura you can do it!" Naruto shouted from the sidelines.

"Actually i doubt it, what jutsus does she know, shes outclassed." Sasuke said in a condesending tone.

Akira ran towards Sakura to throw a kick as she was on her knees but Sakura ducked and hit an uppercut which made Akira back flip and land on her feet but alittle bit reeled by the hit. Sakura saw this was an opportunity to get the win for her team but as she ran for the opponent she got hit in the foot by a shuriken which left an opening for Akira to use another phoenix fire jutsu to hit Sakura with 4 fire balls which sent Sakura to the ground, not moving much.

"Thats enough" Kakashi piped up "Akira wins this fight."Next up Misaki and Sasuke." Misaki turned her head to get a veiw of her opponent and as did he. They both stepped forward, neither one of them looking away from the other. When Kakashi gave the word to begin they both rushed eachother.

They both went for a punch but they both blocked, Misaki then went for a swipe at his feet but he jumped up over her and went for a kick to her head, she ducked and did a pele kick which caught sasuke on the top of his head, with this oppotunity Misaki used water style: water missile jutsu to fire a small water missile at Sasuke from her mouth, this sent her opponent back alittle.

Misaki went for another kick at the black haired boy but he caught her foot which startled her. She looked at his eyes to notice they were different, they were red with two black markings, this shocked her more but in her shock she didnt notice the red eyed ninja take action, Sasuke hit her with a few punches then a jumping kick which sent Misaki flying back into a tree.

"You're a Uchiha?!" Misaki said as she was catching her breath. Sasuke just smiled and ran at her, he went to palm thrust her in the chest but she managed to move out of the way, this caused sasuke to hit the tree, or so she thought, he used the tree to push himself off and launch himself at her and hit her with kick to the face then a he hit her with a grand fire ball jutsu.

"Thats it, all over." The confident Uchiha said as he turned his back to walk away, until the back of his legs got hit by two water missiles which made him fall to the floor. The Uchiha looked towards his opponent to just find parts of her clothes singed but she was still standing, but alittle gingerly.

"It's not over yet" Misaki said to her opponent as she ran towards him attempting a kick at him, but the alert Uchiha managed to get himself to his feet and throw a kunai at her, which she caught unaware of the explosive tag until it went off. When the dust cleared Misaki was on her knees trying to stand, but with difficulty.

"Thats enough, Sasuke wins levelling the score." Shou walked up to his pupil to help her up and over to a place to sit. "Well all thats left is Naruto and Katashi." The two genins took their places and waited for Kakashi to give them the go ahead.

"You're going down believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Man do you ever shut up" Katashi said to his opponent, which seemed to have wound him up.

"Hey! dont disrespect the future hokage!" Katashi just looked at the jounin with a look of, well annoyance, obviously hes wanting Kakashi to start the fight. Kakashi then gave. the word.


	4. Hospitals

Wow that last chapter seemed to draw in some of you readers. so much that this story recieved it's first review! wow that is so sad. anyway on to the much anticiapted fourth chapter.

* * *

It was time for Naruto and Katashi to square off, so far Akira beat Sakura in convincing fashion and Sasuke defeated the stubborn Misaki.

"Fire style: grand fireball jutsu!" Katashi let off a moderately sized fireball at the orange jumpsuited ninja but he jumped out of the way.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" suddenly 4 more Narutos appeared and ran for Katashi, Katashi dodged their attacks and kicke done of them in the head, after the hit it dispersed, Katashi didnt expect this so he was alittle taken back, which led to one of the clones punching him in the face.

"So they disappear after a hit." He said to himself, he reached into his pouch and threw a shuriken at each of them, they all disappeared so Katashi ran towards Naruto, who made more shadow clones to fight Katashi. For awhile the entire battle was basically Katashi defeating shadow clones, then Naruto making more.

"This is way too easy" Naruto said to himself as him and his clones were attacking the black wearing genin.

"Damn Naruto is this all you can do, what a loser." Katashi said just as he kicked the real Naruto in the face, this caused all the clones to disappear. Katashi kept on attacking Naruto with combos of punches and kicks until he used another grand fireball jutsu, this time the fireball hit.

"I-Im not a l-loser" Naruto said as he struggled to get up. Katashi drew a kunai and ran towards the blonde haired ninja, he attempted to pierce the weapon into Narutos arm but the ninja grabbed Katashis wrist. Katashi tried to get himself free but Narutos grip got tighter. Katashi noticed that his finger nails started to pierce into his arm, he looked up at his opponent to see that his face seemed more...fierce and his eyes changed.

Naruto punched Katashi in the face with such force that he went flying backwards through the air.

"What, w-whats happening here." Katashi uttered out with blood coming from his mouth, Naruto ran towards Katashi at deadly speed and attempting another punch, Katashi put up his hands to try and block the impact but Kakashi and Shou were able to stop Naruto, but he still made contact to Katashis chest, but not deadly force, Katashi passed out that very moment.

Katashi woke up later that day in the hospital, he sat up in his bed but felt pain in his chest so he lay back down.

"Damn it!" Katashi screamed in both frustration and pain, the door to his hospital room opened and his instructor, Shou, walked in followed by his sister.

"Man bro you got your ass kicked you big loser!" Akira shouted trying to taunt her brother, Katashi just gave her a death glare.

"What happened?" Katashi asked Shou.

"Well-" just as Shou was about to explain the instructor from team 7 entered the room.

"I see that your finally awake" Kakashi said when he saw the black haired genin was awake. At this moment Katashi realised that his other team mate, Misaki wasnt here, he remembered she got some burns during the battle with team 7.

"Wheres Misaki?"

"Why do you even care?" his sister said in a snarky way.

"Shes getting treated for some burns." Shou informed his student. It was this moment that a nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over.

"See you later bro when you man up!" Akira said to her brother. When all the people left the room Katashi grabbed the vase by his bedsire and threw it at the wall in frustration.

It had been a few hours later, it was dark outside and Katashi couldnt sleep, he was sat up in bed and couldn't help but think about the events from earlier today, what he thought about mostly was Narutos sudden, dangerous, change. As he was dwelled in thoughts his door opened, he looked to the door to see Misaki there.

"Hey" Katashi said to his team mate quietly, Misaki had her left arm in a sling and some of her figners were taped up, she walked over to a chair by Katashis bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a few burns, i'll live." Misaki answered, Katashi looked back out of the window, the moon was glowing and the temperature was mild. "I was wondering how you was doing after what happened today."

"I'll live." Katashi said as quickly as she finished. Misaki could tell something was wrong with the Tarlek, she remembered how back at the academy and before they met Shou both him and his sister were incredibly loud, she found it really annoying but lately she noticed how he seemed to have changed.

"Ok Katashi i know somethings up."

"What do you mean?"

"Back at the academy you and your sister were incredibly loud, it was really annoying but now, you're a completely different person." Katashi looked down, his expression didn't seem to change at all.

"Well," Katashi paused trying to find the words. "I realised that i need to take this ninja thing seriously." Misaki didn't know why she cared about why he wasn't acting like himself, she hated his old self. "Why do you care?" Misaki didn't knwo the answer herself.

"I guess its because we're team mates and i guess i have to make sure you're ok." Misaki didnt know why but for some reason she let out a small smile. Katashi saw this.

"I think that is the first time i saw a smile on your miserable face." Katashi commented which let out a small laugh. Misaki just looked at him then kicked his matress so that he fell out of his bed. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!"

* * *

This chapter may seem like a change of pace, but pace needs to change otherwise it would crash into a wall and burst into flames, and we dont want that.....do we?

as usual, reviews will be very much appreciated


	5. Baby sitting

Ok heres chapter five, enjoy :)

* * *

It had been a week and both Katashi and Misaki were out of the hospital. they had already completed two missions, they was only D rank missions so they was to clean up a field and to take some supplies from one shop to another, without leaving the village. Team 15 were standing infront of the third hokage waiting for their third mission.

"I bet its another lame labour job." Akira whispered to her brother.

"I think you're right." Katashi whispered back., he then leaned to his left where Misaki was standing "Hey Misaki how do you feel about these lame missions?" he asked

"No point in complaining, we have to do a few of these before we can do some proper missons." For some reason Katashi thought she would have been enraged by these missions since she was a serious person.

"Ok quiet!" The third hokage shouted which made all three of use jump. "I for this mission you will be babysitting one of our villages main providers as she goes out to pick up some products." Both Akira and Katashi let out a big sigh. "But if the three of you do this mission i will give you a C rank mission next time." Akira jumped at the hokages table and slammed her hands on the table.

"Really!? a C rank mission!?" Akira screamed. This took the hokage back a little.

"Yes as long as there are no complaints."

"Ok guys lets go sit the crap outta this baby!!" Akira said as she started walking towards the door.

"You dont start for another hour and only your instructor knows where the place is." Akira stopped in her tracks then looked at Shou.

"We will meet at the bridge we first met in 55 minutes, so do what you guys want to do until then."

Akira went back home, she doesn't tend to leave the house unless she has to, Misaki walked around the village, Katashi was still outside of the building he was meeting with the hokage about the mission. He was just leaning against a tree that was near the building, he couldn't think of anything to do.

After about ten minutes he got bored so he decided to walk around a hopefully find something to do. As he was walking he saw a blonde ninja in an orange jumpsuit walk into a stall, it was Naruto, after last week he didnt really feel like running into him, just then he noticed that there was a girl with black hair and a snowcoat hiding behind a post staring at the stall. Katashi stood behind her.

"What are you looking at?" The girl jumped from fright and turned around to Katashi.

"Um...I-I-I-I was..um" Katashi noticed she was looking down at the floor, maybe she was nervous?

"You seem really nervous." The girl just nodded. "Why?" there wasn't an answer.

"Hey Hinata!" both Katashi and the girl looked at where the voice was coming from, it came from a guy with snowcoat aswell, he also had a small dog on his head, Katashi thought this was abit odd. "Hinata what are you doing here? Kurenai sensei sent me to get you." This guy then looked at Katashi. "Who's this guy?"

"um..um.." the girl Katashi knew to be Hinata know looked straight back at the ground, he wondered why she didnt just say she didnt know.

"My names Katashi, and you are?" Katashi said as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Kiba, what are you doing here with Hinata?" Kiba didn't shake Katashis hand so he decided to put his hand back into his pocket. Katashi didn't want to say that she was stalking Naruto, he thought that would make her sound like a weirdo so he came up with a lie.

"Well she seemed abit distrssed and lost so i was seeing if she needed help." There was a slight pause before Kiba started laughing. Katashi was confused.

"Thats just how Hinata is, anyway Hinata, Kurenai is waiting" Kiba and Hinata walked off, Hinata still had her head down looking at the ground as she was walking. Katashi couldn't help but wonder if she had 'problems.'

Misaki was looking through random shop windows as she was walking, until she found a flower shop which made her stop once she looked through the window. She got closer to the window to take a closer look.

"Hello may i help you?" a blonde girl said to Misaki, this startled her a little but she didn't let it show.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a Gerotaki flower, thats from the mist village area." The blonde haired girl looked a little shocked that this girl knew about the flower.

"Yes, we tend to bring in different flowers from around the countries, how do you know about the flower?" this question made Misaki think back to her child hood, she remembered her mother would always give her a Gerotaki flower.

"Just something i heard about."

"Oh." The blonde haired girl said with a blank expression. "Would you like to buy one of the flowers?" This made Misaki think for abit until she made a decision.

Misaki decided to buy one of the flowers, she figured she could put it in her room, since she didnt have any pictures of her parents maybe a keepsake would be good enough.

Team 15 was assembled at the bridge we're they first met Shou. Here Shou took them to a house, he knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"Hello, we are team 15, we will be babysitting your son while you go out to get supplies." Shou said smoothly.

"Oh good, i'll just grab some things and i'll be off, please come in." The woman went upstairs as they entered the house, the woman came back down stairs then had them follow her into the living room of her house, this is where her son was.

Her son ran up to his mother, she bent down to hug the boy.

"Ok Hiroshu, these ninja are going to be babysitting you until i come back." The boy just nodded. The woman left and the boy ran up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Akira asked while looking up the stairs.

"Beats me." Katashi replied. The boy then appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ninja!!! you will not pass!" The Tarlek twins looked at eachother with confused looks, Misaki just grumbled and Shou was sitting on a chair. Hiroshu threw cuddly toys down the stairs at the ninja.

"AH! Crap what is this kid doing!?" Katashi screamed. Akira started walking up the stairs while being pelted by toys, eventually she lost balance and fell straight back down. Eventually he ran out of cuddly toys, so Hiroshu started throwing hard toys.

"OW! Mother fu-" a toy hit Akira in her face as she was screaming in frustration and pain. Misaki grew tiresome of this so she jumped on the wall which lead up the the stairs and ran. The kid tried to run but Misaki was too fast.

"Ok kid we're not here to be your target practice. now be quiet and play nicely, got it?" The boy just nodded.

Hiroshu calmed down and after the genin cleaned up the mess Hiroshu wanted to play games with them, with Misaki not being a fun type of person she sat down on the sofa, Katashi was tired so he sat down too, amazingly Akira was energetic and was playing with the kid for hours on end.

"Doesn't this kid ever run out of batteries." Misaki moaned as she leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm just wonderin who will run out first, him or Akira." Katashi said, which made Misaki laugh, something he didnt think was possible. "Oh my god you laughed, well i can cross out the theory of you being a humourless robot." Misaki just punched Katashi in the arm which made him laugh, so he hit her back in the arm, so she threw him out of an open window.

"I'm home!" The returning provider shouted as she entered the house, her son ran to her and jumped into her welcoming arms. "Did you have fun today?" she asked her son, who just nodded. She then turned to the jounin "I hope he wasnt too much trouble."

"Not at all, we should get going now." With that the genin left the house waving at the woman and her son. A short time after leaving the house Akira suddenly jumped up in the air.

"Oh yeah! this means we now get a C-ranked mission!"

* * *

Ok i know thos chapter wasn't very actiony, but next up is a C-ranked mission, doesnt that just scream ACTION!!

reviews would be appreciated as always


	6. C rank mission

I have not updated this fic in a long time, so i figured i would treat you guys with another chapter.

* * *

Team 15 were at the town gate waiting for Shou. They recieved their first C rank mission, they had to go to a small village in the Earth country to watch over a peace treaty involving another small village.

"Where is that loser jounin of ours!" Akira shouted in frustration.

"Thats abit harsh isnt Akira" Shou said informing the young genin that he was behind her.

"Erm...did i say loser...i meant...winner!" she said with a nervous smile

"Sure you did."

"Katashi mind your business!" Akira yelled at her brother.

"Okay okay guys" Shou was trying to be peacemaker. "We're going to have to travel for a few hours in a coach that has been sent out for us."

"WOW! luxury travel!" Akira shouted as she got into the coach.

"you're too loud this morning" Katashi moaned.

"Oh my god Katashi! you sound like Misaki!" Akira said shocked at her brother.

"I will kill you" he threatened to his sister.

"Go for it bro!"

"Okay okay guys calm down, kill eachother after the mission." Shou complained, Kitashi and Akira just looked at eachother.

"Agreed!" They both shouted.

"Oh my lord im gonna die from stress at this rate." Shou said with his head in his hands.

"You get used to it....sortof." Misaki said as she got in the coach.

"Misaki i forgot you was here." Akira said.

"Isn't that nice" she quickly remarked back at her.

* * *

The coach was half way to the destination, Akira was fast asleep, Shou was reading a book, Katashi was looking outside of the window and Misaki was drawing in a notebook.

"Nice flower." Katashi said after he glanced at her drawing.

"Thanks." Misaki said still looking at her drawing, before Katashi stole her book, "Hey! give me that back!"

"Hey these are really good." He said as he flipped through the pages.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how long have you been doing this?"

"Since i can remember."

"Wow, since i can remember i been annoyed by sleepy head over there." Misaki looked at the other Tarlek who was fast asleep and laughed slightly.

"I dont know how you cope."

"Cause im like totally awesome." Kitashi said as he posed showing off his muscles and winked at his team mate.

"You really are lame." She said to him.

"Now thats harsh." He said looking dejected.

Soon they arrived at their destination, Kitashi jumped out of the coach followed by Misaki, leaving Shou with the task of waking Akira, it didnt go well.

The team was escorted into the the kingdom quarters, this was where the ruler of the village was. When introduced Shou went to one knee and forced his genins to do the same.

"We are team 15 from Konoha." Shou informed the ruler

"Ah good, you're services are not necisary until tomorrow when the treaty is signed, until then feel free to explore our village, but you are ordered to be in your sleeping quarters at 11."

"Understood."

* * *

Katashi decided to walk around the village, to abserve the peace, unfortunately for him, his sister decided to tag along.

"OOO! whats that!" "Oh i want that!" "Ah its so cute!"

"Akira you're giving me a headache." Katashi complained to his sister "And why am i carrying your bags!!!"

"Cause i hoodwinked you bro!" She said with a wink.

"Im your own brother this isnt right." He said with a deathly glare.

After a few more hours of shopping the Tarlek twins decided to to go back to their sleeping quarters, the two female genins shared a room together while Shou and Katashi shared the other.

When Akira got back to her room she noticed Misaki was still there, like she was before she left.

"Have you been here the entire time!?" Akira shouted.

"Nah i went down stairs for a drink too." Misaki said holding up a pot of tea.

"Wow you are so dull arent you." Akira said almost demoralised.

"You call it dull, i call it relaxation."

"You're always relaxing." Akira moaned.

"Why do you care about what i do?" Misaki questioned.

"I was hoping i would have a team mate i could have fun with." Akira moaned

"You moan alot you know that, besides dont you have enough fun with your brother?"

"Well yeah but hes my brother, i live with him, plus ever since we graduated he seems more...more like dull."

"Oh my god your brother has become like me." Misaki said sarcasticly.

"No hes not that dull."

"Oh thanks."

"You are most certainly welcome!" Akira shouted as she started jumping on Misaki's bed.

"How will i survive the night." Misaki complained under her breath.

Meanwhile Katashi entered the other room, where Shou was waiting for him.

"Oh there you are."

"Yes, i am here?" Katashi said confused.

"I just wanted to talk to you about tommorrow." Shou said as he got off the window sil. "I did a little research into this whole thing."

"And?"

"Well for the most part of a year these two villages have warred with eachother, and now out of the blue they are prepared to sign a peace treaty, so i was thinking maybe theres a secret agenda or motive for one of the villages."

"I would never have thought of that." Katashi said.

"Well as you grow in this world you will learn things arent always as they seem, anyway tomorrow i want you to be on your guard for anything." Shou said to his student.

"Ofcourse, what about the other two?" Katashi questioned.

"I've already informed Misaki, i'll inform Akira soon." Shou as he left the room.

Katashi then sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands and sighed, then he stared out of the window from his bed, the moon seemed so peaceful. Katashi then krept into bed and slept, knowing that tommorrow may be more dangerous it first seemed

* * *

So how did you guys like this chapter, this chapter wasnt so actiony but it will pick up, each chapter has a meaning.

Take care of yourselves! ;)


	7. Peace?

Well heres another update sandwich for you guys to munch on, the C-rank mission begins for rookie team :P

* * *

The morning shone on the small village, Misaki emerged from under the covers and looked at the carnage Akiras hyperness caused last nite, she couldn't even tell it was a bedroom anymore.

"Never again." She mumbled to herself. "Where did she finally crash out?" She asked herself looking under everything in the room, to find Akira under a blanket under the table. There was a knock on the door, Misaki answered the door to find her jounin instructor.

"The treaty is to be signed within the hour, get Akira and meet us outside." Misaki just nodded at her instructor before being dealt with the job of waking Akira.

Katashi was outside of the kingdom quarters, as he stood there he couldnt help but notice the amount of ninja hiding in the tree, on the walls, even in some of the rooms watching what was going on outside, he couldnt help but wonder that this was way too much security for a peace treaty, and that if they had this much security why hide ninjas from another country. None of it made sense to him.

"BRO!!" Katashis attention was drawn to the voice screaming at him, ofcourse it was his sister Akira, who was running to him. "Ready for our first C-rank mission." She said performing a thumbs up to her twin brother.

"You know it sis!" He said back to her. That was when Shou and Misaki walked out of the quarters.

"Okay guys what we need to do is accompany the king to the treaty signing and just make sure everything runs smoothly." Shou informed his students.

"How is it that this mission suddenly went from awesome to lame." Akira moaned.

"Dont complain, enough boring jobs and we'll get a good one eventually." Misaki said.

"Wow Misaki i actually like something you said." Akira said.

"Okay guys just follow me now, we have to be there now." Shou said to his students

Shou lead his students to the site of the treaty signing, as they got closer they could see the opposite village leader arriving, with his own escort of ninjas.

"Ah konoha ninja, just in time." A man who serves under the village king greeted the team with. "This way, and then we can get this treaty signed." He said guiding them into the room where the leader was already sitting, waiting for his opposite number to arrive.

The leader from the opposite village arrived in the room, escorted by his own team of ninja. He sat on the opposite end of the table.

"We all already know the conditions of this treaty, so the quicker we get this signed the quicker all this madness between our villages can end." The official said to both leaders.

The king signed the treaty, then handed it over to the visiting leader, who just looked at it.

"Well, this treaty seems to be clear, well written out, you over did yourself." The opposite number said.

"Just sign it and we can end all of this."

"Well, as i recall wasnt it you who asked for the treaty, we were fine with things the way they were."

"How can you be fine with two villahes warring with eachother!" The leader said to his opposite number.

"I knew you would ask that question, and heres my answer." Just then a ninja from the opposite village burst through the rook, with kunai in hand.

Shou jumped infront of the king to block the attack from the ninja, the ninja then grabbed another kunai from his pouch attempted to slash at the jounin, Shou pushed the oppoonet away and used Phoenix fire technique to burn the assassination ninja.

The leader, Shou, the official, the genin, all looked at the opposite leader in shock.

"Okay, maybe im not here to sign a treaty." He said as he stood up and more ninja burst in from outside.

"You three get the king to safety!!" Shou shouted to his genins. Katashi grabbed the king and ran out of the room, into a long hallway. Shurkiens were thrown threw the walls as they attempted to run through the hallway, one shuriken cut the kings leg. Katashi grabbed him and put him on his back, figuring this to be the quickest way to safety.

The team got through the hallway to a clearing outside.

"Okay now what?!" Akira complained.

"If we get to the kingdom quarters theres a room created to keep me safe if a situation like this occured." The king explained

"Guess thats your answer." Katashi said to his sister. The team jumped from roof to roof heading towards the kingdom quarters. They couldnt help but notice the carnage thats become of the village, ninjas fighting all around.

"I just wanted peace, now look at whats become of my village, maybe this was a mistake." The leader said to himself.

"Peace is always worth it, no matter what the cost." Misaki said to the demoralised king. The team arrived at the quarters.

"Okay kingy where are we going?" Akira questioned.

"If we get to my quarters on the first floor we can get there." The leader explained.

The team ran into the quarters and up the stairs, to find two ninja waiting in the kings quarters.

"I thought this was running too smoothly for us." Katashi said. The ninja rushed the team of genins tryin to kill their target. Misaki kicked away both ninjas with a graceful spinnig kick. Katashi released a Kataon Karyuu Endan, a dragon shaped fire engulfed the assassins, burning them to ashes.

"Wow bro where'd you learn that?" Akira asked shocked.

"I just picked it up, but maybe i shouldn't have used it." Katashi dropped to his knees, the jutsu, the move wiped out a large proportion of his chakra. "Misaki you take him to the safe room, i'll guard here."

Misaki took the king on her back and got to the safe room, the king opened to door to it and hobbled in.

"In this room, no one can get in." He said as he sat in a chair. With that the two female genins left to check on their partner.

* * *

Things are starting to pick up, can team 15 handle the carnage?!

reviews would b appreciated as usual


	8. The blue haired ninja

Hey guys, I havn't updated this for awhile, i wrote half this chapter but then couldn't quite figure out where to go with it, so while i was thinking it got deleted from the document manager, I re-wrote this chapter differently, maybe less exciting but it makes alot more sense than i was originally writing.

I read over my the previous chapters and realised i made ALOT of silly spelling mistakes and that i kept spelling Katashi two different ways, Katashi and Kitashi. I looked at the website i got the name from and found out it was infact spelt Katashi.

Anyway here is the next exciting installment of team 15!

* * *

The two female genin ran into the room that there male team mate was guarding.

"Hey Katashi hows it going in this room?" Akira asked her brother.

"No activity so far."

"So do we just stay here and guard or help everyone else?" Akira asked.

"Well the king did say his room is in penetrable, but maybe we should stay just incase." Misaki evaluated.

"O that'sboring." Akira complained. A smoke bomb was thrown through the window and smoke filled the entire room.

"You wanted excitement Akira." Misaki said. The team waited for something to happen. Katashi was flung out the window onto the roof below. when the smoke settled the other two realised their male team mate was out of sight.

"Katashi! where you at bro!" Akira shouted. Misakiwalked to the window to find Katashi on a roof below, surrounded by four enemy ninja dressed in all gray and masks that only reveal their eyes.

"Akira time for action." Akira turned just as Misaki jumped out of the window, Akira followed but hesitated before she jumped. Misaki landed on one of the enemy ninja and cut his throat.

"Just the two of you? this wont be too hard." One of the ninja stated.

"Wait for meeeeeee!" Akira shouted as she plummeted to the roof. "Looks that this party is even stevens!" Akira said with a thumbs up pointed at the enemy.

"I'll take this loud mouth." The only female of the enemy ninja stated.

"Bring it on!" Akira shouted just before the enemy rushed at her. "See ya guys!" Akira jumped off the roof with the enemy in pursuit.

"Akira we shouldn't!...sep..er..ate." Misaki said. Her and katashiturned around to see their two remaining enemies. Misaki leaned in closer to Katashi's ear. "OKwe can take these, make it quick then we can track down Akira."

Akira got into a clearance which she realised was the court yard. Her pursuer didn't take long arriving.

"Finally stopped running little girl?" Her enemy turned around and pumped her right fist into the air and stood on her left leg.

"Nah there didn't seem to be enough room on that roof and i like my own personal space." Her enemy removed her mask, reveling her facial features and her long blue hair. "OKwhy do that?" Akira was puzzled.

"I thought it'd be the descent thing to do, you should at least see the face of your killer." The female ninja grinned.

"That's a nice sentiment but that aint happenin...hmmmm...eeeer... never!" Akira poked her index finger into her cheek with a huge smile. With that her enemy rushed at her and went to strike a punch, Akira back flipped dodging the strike, the enemy stayed in pursuit, trying to land punches and kicks. Akira was much faster than the female thought, as Akira flipped away from another strike the enemy threw a kunaiat her Leaf village enemy which caught the Leaf ninja in her right arm, as Akira dropped to a knee she examined her opponent, she realised that she had a small blade on her back, Akira had a feeling that it would be used later, she wondered to herself if her kunai would be enough to combat it with.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge and dodge. is there anything else that a brat like you can actually do." The enemy ninja said moving her index finger like a pendulum in disapproval. Akira ran at her opponent, as her opponent prepared for an attack Akira jumped into the air and unleashed a huge fireball at the ninja. She managed to dodge most of the attack. But still parts of her left side was burned by the attack. "OK maybe you have some talent, very unexpected, shame i have to kill you." She said with more anger in her voice, holding her left arm with her right hand.

"If anyone looks like if anyone is here looks in a near death state i would believe that was you. Man you are _hot!_" Akira laughed at her own little joke. "See what i did there?" The ninja from the attacking village took out the small sword she had on her back. Akira winced and looked at her own wound, the realisation that she couldn't use that arm to full use, the pain from her fire ball jutsufinally hit realisation. The enemy rushed her to slash at Akira, Akira still had full use of her legs so her speed hadn't diminished, a luxury her opponent didnt share.

Akira lost her footing as she landed and was forced to bring out a kunai from her pouch to block. The two female ninja exchanged attacks but every effort was blocked, Akira'sform of attack and defence seemed more graceful than her opponent. Akira avoided a slash from her opponent by jumping into a near by tree, she threw a few shurikenthat her opponent simply swiped away with her blade. But one of her shuriken moved to wrap around her leg as she hit it away, turned out it had a thin wire around it, The enemy ninja followed the thin wire to her Akirasmouth. Akira had a grin on her face as she ignited the with a fire jutsu, the flames rushed at her enemy.

"Earth style: earth shield!" The ninja hit her hands to the floor and an earth wall emerged, both snapping the wire and protected her from the flames.

"Damn iti thought i had her!" Akira said annoyed to herself. As the earth wall crumbled her enemy was no where in sight.

Katashi and Misaki were standing back to back, holding kunai up in defence, both keeping track of the enemies circling them.

"I guess all that training Shouput us through for team battling was useful after all." Katashi said to his team mate.

"Yeah but we were taught to work as a three, we had to improvise here."

"I hope Akira's alright."

"So do i, and if you tell her that i will kill you after we kill these." Misaki snapped at the male Tarlek.

"I wont, but oh come on how could you kill me after all we've been through." Katashi kidded.

"Enough talking now die!" one of the enemy rushed Misaki while the other stayed still keeping his eyes on Katashi. Misaki blocked the powerful swipe at her. but kicked the enemy away. The other decided to take his turn, Katashi blocked but held onto his enemies arm. The enemy made a tut sound as he reached into his pouch, Katashis other free arm was occupied so there was no way he could block another attack.

At that point the enemy ninja felt cold steel on his throat, but only for a second. Misaki had flipped over her team mate and behind the enemy for a surprise attack. The blood had spurted from his throat, the Tarleks faced had the blood to mask his own face. The remaining enemy thought he would be able to get a sneak attack in while the male Leaf ninja was occupied. The male jumped into to air and a swirl of water had rushed towards the opponent, but it was dodged, the ninja was too focused on the water jutsu that he hadn'tnoticed the flamings shuriken hurled towards him, which hit for a clean kill.

"OK that's them down. I'm wiped, we gotta find Akira." Katashi managed to get out in his clear state of exhaustion, he hadn'trecovered from the fire dragon technique earlier. Misaki dropped to a knee.

"Water techniques aren't easy without a near by water source, takes up less chakra that way." With that Shou and a couple of ninja arrived.

"Guys wheres the king?" Shou questioned.

"He's in his safe house." Misaki answered, Shou looked at the ninja who arrived with him and they left to the safe room.

"Oknow wheres Akira?" Shou asked another question.

"Imgoing to find out!" Katashi said as he jumped off the roof. Shoujust looked at Misaki.

"We got into a fight with some of the enemy and..." Misaki was exhausted. "She decided to have one of them chase her off somewhere, I'm hoping it was tactical." Shoupicked up his genin and jumped up to the room they was in before the genin ended up on the roof below.

"Stay here imgoing after Katashi." With that Shou left.

Katashi was running through what seemed like a forestof trees. He could hear steel colliding in the distance. 'Akira?' as he got near a clearing he saw a girl in white clothes, he knew it was Akira. As he got into the clearance he saw she had cuts all over her, a blue haired ninja rushed at her with a small blade, Akira held up a Kunai to block but got shattered and the blue haired ninjas attack went through Akira'sleft side. Akira fell to her knees in complete agony, tears flowing from her eyes.

"AKIRA!" Katashi threw a few shuriken, unsure if they would reach the target in time. The enemy ninja then impaled Akira'sback with her blade, as the genin fell to the ground face first the enemy ninja blocked all the shuriken and stared at her new enemy. Katashi stood there staring a hole through the ninja, he felt so much hate and anger towards her. Just as he readied a kunai, ready to rush at her with intent to kill. Shou arrived at which point the blue haired ninja left.

"Katashi..." Shou said with sadness in his voice. Katashi ran to his downed twin, screaming her name as he held her in his arms.

"No! you cant die! Akira you cant leave me." Katashi's eyes started to well up. Shouwalked over to his two genin, knelt down and checked her pulse.

"Katashi...she's dead."

* * *

O wow what an ending to this chapter. I've been working on making chapters longer and the next one will be.

Reviews and comments anyone?


	9. The next mourning

There are flash backs in this chapter that havn't been wrote about. Now that i think about it maybe i should have wrote more chapters before the C-rank mission with these encounters in them.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Team 15 was back in Konoha, Shou had insisted to the remainder of his team that they had succeeded in the mission, even though a treaty wasn't signed they kept the king safe. Shou reported back to the hokage about what happened on the mission.

"Katashi are you dressed?" His mother asked as she poked her head into his room, Katashi just looked at his mother then looked back out of the window. He was far from dressed, he was still sitting in his bed staring out the window, he looked at the black robe on the chair opposite his bed. "We'll be late if you dont hurry." He slowly got out if his bed and got dressed as his parents waited in the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Katashi entered the room to the grim look on his fathers face and the forced smile from his mother, they soon left the house.

They arrived at their location to be greeted by many people wearing black robes. A lot of these people were clan members and friends. Katashi walked about for awhile, soon he found his now only team mate Misaki, they didn't say anything to each other, just looked at each other before their instructor joined them.

"Hey i know how hard this must be for you." Shou said as he placed a hand on Katashi's shoulder, Katashi didn't say anything, he hadn't since the mission, almost a week ago, it seemed like he locked himself away, he just wasn't himself.

Everyone stood in rows as the hokage spoke on a stage, followed by Katashi's father and Shou. Katashi was asked to speak earlier but he refused, not saying anything. There were pictures of akira behind where the people were speaking. after a few more words from other family members Akira was buried.

Later that night Katashi couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep properly since his twin was killed. When ever he did he had nightmares, he'd only slept atleast five minutes at a time. He got out of his bed with his sheet on his back wrapping around him. He left his room and walked down the hall way and into his sisters room. It had been uninhabited in so long. Katashi had walked in and out previously since returning, not being able to stay in for long without feeling haunted and even More alone and needing to leave.

He walked up to her dresser where she had her framed pictures. He picked up the picture of them when they were five years of age, their uncle and 3 year old cousin, They was on a family picnic and there 3 year old cousin had ran off so the twins chased him through a small forest of trees, there they found a red rock tinted with a dark purple on a pedestal, it looked sacred. Their aunt and uncle found them there staring at the stone. Their aunt took the picture.

He remembered the tale behind that stone. Their dad claimed that many many years ago, even before the first hokage was born, a meteor landed in that forest which was discovered by the Tarlek clan, there was nothing special about them, the stone was said to have gave him the use of what his dad called 'celestial,' he never understood what that meant. He put the picture in its original place, next to the picture of team 15. There was another picture of them on the morning before their first day at the academy. Katashi sat on the window sill looking up at the moon, holding a picture in his hand.

He thought about what has happened since him and his sister, his best friend, had graduated fromt he academy. Meeting their jounin instructor amongst other people.

_Team 15 where to attend a team meeting, the genin students where to wait outside the building while the jounins had a meeting with the hokage and council, apparently it was a yearly thing. for awhile all the teams didnt mingle, just stayed in their respective sets of three. Katashi examined each team._

_"Hey guys." Katashi said to his team._

_"What?" Misaki asked, Akira looked at her brother._

_"I just realised something."_

_"What's that?" Asked his sister._

_"Each genin team is made up of three. Our team is made of you two girls and me, but look at all the other teams." Both his team mates looks at the other teams. "They all have two guys and one girl." Katashi fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm the only boy who has two girls in his team!" Akira couldnt tell if her brother was really upset about this or just breaking the tension. Either way Misaki had kicked her male team mate in his head knocking him on his back._

_"WAH! do not strike down his wondrous youth!" One of the genin said as he ran over to team 15, he was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut._

_"Do you want some?" Misaki asked the boy with a murderous glare. The female from his team came over and grabbed his arm._

_"Ignore Lee, he's abit...erm..." She tried to think of a nice word to say._

_"DUDE!" Katashi shouted as he sat up. "I had a cut like that once." Lee jumped up with joy and landed in a nice guy thumbs up pose. "When i was like five and my mum did my hair." Lee fell to his back feeling dejected._

Katashi looked at his left hand, he had a scar on his palm, from half way up his ring finger to the bottom of his fun.

"_Hey Katashi look!" A 7 year old Akira shouted to her brother._

_"That's one of dad's kunai!"_

_"Yeah look at my mad skills bro!" Akira started to randomly slash at the air while dancing around in weird and random patterns, she tripped over her own feet, fell and cut Katashi's left hand._

He adjusted his stare from his scar to the picture he held.

_After a training session Akira was being loud, jumpy and annoying._

_"Bro i am so much better than you at this ninja stuff!" Katashi dived towards his sister from the branch he was on. she simply jumped outta the way. "Too slow!" She stuck her tongue out at her brother. Misaki showed up from outta nowhere ready to strike with her foot but stopped merely centimetres away from Akiras throught._

_"Too slow." Akira said in a calm but slightly annoyed voice as she lowered her foot._

_"Hmmmm why are you protecting my brother Misaki." Akira put her index finger to her chin. "No way do you love him!" Misaki put her hands in her pocket and closed her eyes. "You do!"_

_"Are you sure you wanna keep saying that?" Misaki opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "People i love die." Akira was taken back and stood in a shocked pose._

_"Eheh maybe not."_

Katashi then looked aimlessly at the sky, for a moment the blue haired ninja crept into his mind, she had done occasionally since the murder, everytime his hatred grew and grew.

"Katashi?" His mother knocked on his door but as usual there was no answer, she opened his door to find he wasn't there. "He's not in his room oddly" she said as she turned to his instructor, Shou. She walked down the hall to find her late daughters bedroom door slightly open. She poked her head in to find her son on the window sil looking outside, "Found him." Shou nodded and walked into the room, he walked over to where Katashi was sitting and sat on the remaining space on the window sil.

"Hey kiddo." Katashi just kept staring out the window. "The hokage told me earlier that team 15 wont be taking missions for another two weeks, since we havn't trained since..." Shou wasn't good at these things. "Well yeah, well we'll be having a training session tomorrow at eleven, be good to see you there." Katashi switched his stare from the sky to the picture of team 15 he was holding. Shou stood up and left, leaving Katashi in his sisters room.

It was morning, Misaki and Shou was at team 15 training grounds, it was five past eleven.

"I dont think he's showing up." Shou said. "I guess its just the two of us for training today." Misaki started throwing kunai at one of the logs at the training ground. After a few minutes a kunai came from nowhere, hitting a kunai misaki had threw in mid flight, both kunai hitting the target on a different log, in the centre.

"Bit late aren't we." Shou said as his male student walked into the clearing. The training session went how they usually went. Target practice, formations, which they had to start over with there being one less member of the team, and finally some sparring. Both Shou and Misaki could help but realise that Katashi was more aggressive in his training, they couldn't blame him either. Training was over and their attempts to interact with their mourning team mate were met back with silence.

It was six in the afternoon and Katashi was still at the training ground, attacking the logs with taijutsu and weapons.

"I figured you'd be hear." Katashi turned his head, exhausted from hours of training, to find his dad walking towards him, Katashi just looked at the log he was leaning against with his forearms. "You didnt come home so your mother sent me out to find you." He walked closer to his one remaining child. "I know you're hurting since your sister died, we all are, but when you've lived aslong as i have you learn its just apart of the ninja world.

"I watched her die, i saw it, i was too late, i let my own sister die!" Katashi screamed as he stabbed his kunai into the log with tears running down his face.

"If there was something you could have done, you would have done it." He put an arm around his only son to comfort him. "I think its time i taught you our clans weapon." Katashi looked up at his father. "Maybe i should have taught you and your sister this earlier, maybe she'd still be here, maybe thats my fault, but i wont make that mistake with you, I cant afford to."

* * *

Ok maybe this one wasn'tlonger, i ran out of ways to link flash backs with what Katashi was doing, but anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
